Item Stats
Will fix formating later! Main Hand Name: Pitchfork Attack: 1 Defence: 0 Special: N/A Location: You start with it. Description: A humble farmhand's tool. Built for menial labour. But in times of war, when enemies threaten solider and civilian, those sharp metal prongs can be put to deadly use. Name: Kobold Machaira Attack: 2 Defence: 0 Special: N/A Location: Gifting Equipment, Loot from Kobol battles (Fields) Description: The Kobolds love these vicious blades which are balanced for powerful hacking blows rather than fine swordplay Name: Short Spear Attack: 3 Defence: 0 Special: N/A Location: Buy from the Bazzar for 500 gold, also loot from "Children At Arms" quest. Gifting Equipment Description: N/A Name: Parrying Dagger Attack: 2 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: Loot from Cheiftain Horgrak, Bazaar Valley: 1500 gold. Description: When Creon the Tyrant banned peasants froim owning swords, those who wished to defend them selves against his men becan to carry daggers specially designed to fend off swords Name: Elven Blade Attack: 4 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Bazaar Valley: 700 Gold, Gifting Equipment Description: N/A Name: Bearded Axe Attack: 5 Defence: 0 Special: N/A Location: Bazaar Fallows: 2000 gold. Description: N/A Name: Black Coral Blade Attack: 6 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Quest Fallows: West Fallows - Scylla Mini Boss, Gift Equipment Description: This weapon is fashioned from a single piece of black coral. A substance said to only grow in the whirlpool Charybdis. Its too light to parry other weapons effectivly but its sharp edge is as sharp as the finest folded steel. Name: Captains Hammer Attack: 7 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: . Raids: Mazalu Uncommon Description: This is not the hammer... Name: The Muramasa Attack: 11 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Raids: General Grune, Lurking Horror Epic Description: When the Red Prince returned from his foreign campaign he brought back many exotic artifiact, one was the Muramasa, or Seeker of Blood, Those who wield it claim to here a voice in their minds urging them to kill at the cost of their own lives Name: Axe of the Silent Sentinel Attack: 6 Defence: 14 Special: N/A Location: Gift Equipment Description: As he lay dying from a wound sustained in defence of his King, a bodyguard vowed he would serve even beyond the veil of Death. Those who try to wield the fallen warriors axe, claim that it moves to intercept attacks at its own accords. Name: Blue Blade Attack: 10 Defence: 10 Special: N/A Location: Gift Equipment Description: The edge of the blade seems almost insubstantial, glowing light instead of hard steel. But ti slices through armour and swords as if they were made of mud. Where could such a strange weapon have come from and what strange process lead to its creation? Name: Sword of a Thousand Lies Attack: 12 Defence: 10 Special: Chance for bonus raid damage; lowers enemy PvP DEF Location: Raid: Ragetalon Epic Description: Name: Flail of Eternal Anguish Attack: 13 Defence: 7 Special: N/A Location: Gift Equipment Description: In the temple of Babilus, Worshippers would lash them selves with the sacred flail in memory of the suffering of ancient martyrs. Over the centuries the agony caused by the ritual seeped into the enchanted metal, tainting it with darkness. Name: Rogar's Lament Attack: 14 Defence: 10 Special: Chance for Bonus Damage Location: Bought Bazaar for 20 Planet Coins Description: This sword was the final weapon forged by the great blacksmith Rogar. Once it was complete he nodded in satisfaction, and took his own life. For he knew he had created his masterpiece and would never be able to equal it. Name: Dragonsbane Attack: 12 Defence: 12 Special: N/A Location: Crafting Item. Description: Now that Dragons Have attacked the kingdom, many scholars have been pouring over ancient chronicle which refer to the creatures. One text speaks of a fabled weapon, a sword wielded by a legendary wyrm slayer... Name: Sword of Conqured Kingdoms Attack: 37 Defence: 21 Special: N/A Location: Crafting Item Description: The rules of thw Twin Kingdoms Eldarun and Anthohia carried identical enchanted twin swords, a symbol of their union. When Carnus Crushed their armies and slew them, he had the blades fashioned into one single weapon in honour of his victory Off Hand Name: Small Dagger Attack: 1 Defence: 0 Special: N/A Location:Bazaar Rest: 170 gold, Gift Equipment Description: N/A Name: Kris Attack: 4 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Bazaar Fallows: 10,000 gold Description: N/A Name: Doomed Bandit's Dagger Attack: 7 Defence: 1 Special: MAX Energy +5 while equipped Location: Quest Valley: Monster Cave - Lurking Horror Mini Boss (Nightmare) Description: N/A Name:Flash Blade Attack: 7 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Ataxes, Briareus the Butcher Rare Description: A marvel of Elven craftsmanship, the sword is long and sturdy, yet feels light in the wielders grasp as a dagger. This even the least coordinated swordsman can wield it in their left hand Name: Celeano's Claw Attack: 9 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Celeano Epic Description: The foul Harpy's claw is razor sharp. Able to rend flesh effortlessly. Wounds inflicted by this vicious weapon are almost always infected, so that those who survive the cut die a lingering death. Name: Masamune Attack: 8 Defence: 11 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Tainted Erebus Epic Description: During his winter years the smith who forged the muramasa, became paranoid that his Bloodthirsty blade would one day come and strike him down, so he crafted the Masamune, a sword imbued with protective magic and kept it by his side at all times. Name: Lady Eloise's Sceptre Attack: 10 Defence: 7 Special: MAX Energy +10 while equipped Location: Was in the Bazaar July 1 - 31 Description: N/A Helmet Name: Bronze Helmet Attack: 0 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Chieftan Horgrak Rare Bazaar Valley: 2,000 gold, Gift Equipment Description: N/A Name: Chain helmet Attack: 2 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location:Raid: Lurking Horror Common Quest Valley: Blood Fingers Camp - In Sylvan Shadows Description: A sturdy helmet created from links of steel riveted together. Name: Steel Helmet Attack: 1 Defence: 4 Special: N/A Location:Bazaar Valley: 4,000 Gold. Description: N/A Name: Diomede's Helm Attack: 3 Defence: 5 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Erebus the Black Common Quest Fallows: East Fallows Description: N/A Name: Mayor Tulian's Helm Attack: 5 Defence: 5 Special: MAX Energy +3 when equipped Location: Quest Rest: The Keep - General Grue Mini Boss (Nightmare) Description: N/A Name: Caelian Helm Attack: 5 Defence: 5 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Celeano Rare Description: The leather working techniques of the Caelians is impressive and this helmet offers good protection, however you can't help but feel the leather should have something harder mounted on it Name: Balaric DeathMask Attack: 4 Defence: 7 Special: N/A Location: Quest Fallows: Rubicar River - Briareus the Butcher Mini Boss Description: Members of the famed Balric Gaurd of Krell swear to die in their armour as sign that they have dedicated the remainder of their lives to battle. To represent this, their helms are fashioned to represent death masks. Name: Nordent Beserker's Helmet Attack: 9 Defence: 9 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Tainted Erebus Rare Description: To be recognised as a Berserker, a warrior must slay a vicious Nordent Yak bull in unarmed combat - Relying on only muscle and raw fury. Those who were often victorious had the bulls horns mounted on a helmet as symbol of their new status Name: Warmaster's Helmet Attack: 6 Defence: 9 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Mazula, Scylia, Bloody Alice Epic Description: In ancient times, when war threatened the land the monarch would name a warmaster. This warmaster would have the authority over every man or woman capable of wielding a blade. The office as symbolised by a helmet, though it was lost in battle centuries ago. Name: Thersite's Cowl Attack: 10 Defence: 5 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Ataxes Epic Description: Thersites always hid his face beneath the shadows of his cowl. Thus he became known as the hooded assassin and his visage was a mystery for all. Some even say that 'he' was really a woman who spread contray to deceive the authorities. Name: Helmet of the Lost Legion Attack: 3 Defence: 12 Special: N/A Location: Raid: Gravlok the Night-Hunter Epic Description: "We are far from home, many miles from the seat of our glorious empire. But remember the world is our by right, our helmets resemble crowns for we rule where ever our legions tread." - Centurion Gaius Name: Terracles' Helm Attack: 9 Defence: 9 Special: MAX Stamina +5 when equipped Location: Was purchasable from the Bazaar between July 1 - 31'st for 20 Planet Coins Description: N/A Name: Dragon Scale Helmet Attack: 3 Defence: 12 Special: MAX Honor +1 while equipped Location: Crafting Item Description: Perhapes its just your imagination, but when you don the helmet you hear a faint sound, almost like a dragon roaring with a bitter anger within the inescapable depths of the underowrld Chest Name: Farmhand's Tunic Attack: 1 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Start with it. Description: A simple garment covered in grime from long hours spent trolling the fields, it provides little protection against a chill wind, let alone an enemy's blade Name: Studded Leather Chest Attack: 2 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Bought for 500 gold in the Bazaar. Description: N/A Name: Bronze Breastplate Attack: 2 Defence: 4 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar for 2500 gold (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: N/A Name: Silver Breastplate Attack: 2 Defence: 5 Special: N/A Location: Loot from General Grune in Burdens Rest Description: You can't imagine why someone would fashion armour out of the precious moonlight-coloured metal. But you've heard tales of foreign lands infested with the undead, foul creatures said to abhor at the touch of silver. Perhaps they weren't just stories after all... Name: Diomede's Cuiirass Attack: 5 Defence: 8 Special: N/A Location: Rare drop from Rubicar river boss. Description: "His steel encased chest turned aside sword and spear. He strode through his foes unscathed leading their corpse in his wake" - The Legend of Diomede Name: Adamantite Breasplate Attack: 6 Defence: 12 Special: N/A Location: Epic raid drop from a few large raids. (Briarius the Butcher) Description: N/A Gloves Name:Brass Gloves Attack: 1 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Bought for 200 gold in the Bazaar and in the quest 'Playing with Fire' Description: N/A Name: Studded Leather Gloves Attack: 1 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Bought for 500 gold in the Bazaar. Description: N/A Name: Bronze Gloves Attack: 2 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: Buy it in the Bazaar for 1500 gold. (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: N/A Name: Steel Gloves Attack: 3 Defence: 4 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar once you reach the Fallows. Description: N/A Name: Blademasters' Handgaurds Attack: 4 Defence: 8 Special: N/A Location: VERY rare loot from Bloody Alice (Questing) Description: An Elven speciality, these hand gairds were worn instead of shields, they are perfect to fend off blades and much lighter to use. Name: Diomede's Gloves Attack: 5 Defence: 8 Special: N/A Location: Boss loot from Rubicar river and the West Fallows. Description: N/A Name: Dark Gauntlet Gloves Attack: 11 Defence: 9 Special: N/A Location: Craft from all 7 Dark Legacy Gauntlets Description: These gauntlets are a dark reminder of the deadly perils you faced in Faedark Valley. They're also a symbol of your triumph over them, of how you became stronger by enduring each challenge. But for some strange reason you have an uncontrollable urge to shoot the food... Pants Name: Farmhand's Breeches Attack: 0 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Start the game with them. Description: Designed to protects one's modesty than one's body. It would be available not to get hit below the waist whilst wearing these since they will do little to turn or soften the blow Name: Leather Pants Attack: 0 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Buy for 100 gold at Bazaar. Description: N/A Name: Studded Leather Pants Attack: 1 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Bought for 500 at the Bazaar or dropped by Kobolds in the Fields. Description: N/A Name: Bronze Pants Attack: 1 Defence: 4 Special: N/A Location: Buy for 2500 in the Bazaar (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: Name: Chain pants Attack: 3 Defence: 4 Special: Location: Drops from Feadark Valley Bosses. (Rare?) Description: "The chain links chafe somewhat, but better a little discomfort than the severing of your femoral artery" Name: Steel Pants Attack: 2 Defence: 5 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar once you reach the Fallows Description: N/A Name: Diomede's Legs Attack: 3 Defence: 8 Special: N/A Location: N/A Description: N/A Name: Adamantite Legs Attack: 5 Defence: 11 Special: N/A Location: Epic drop from some large raids. Description: N/A Boots Name: Leather Boots Attack: 0 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Buy them in the Bazaar for 500 gold. Description: The rugged footwear of a labourer. About as fashionable as the plague, but tough and hard-wearing Name: Studded Leather Boots Attack: 1 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Bought for 500 at the Bazaar. Description: N/A Name: Bronze Boots Attack: 1 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Buy in the Bazaar for 2000 gold. (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: Name: Steel Boots Attack: 2 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar once you reach the Fallows Description: N/A Name: Chain Boots Attack: 2 Defence: 4 Special: N/A Location: Uncommon loot from Ataxes Description: You clatter when you try to dance but at least your feet are protected. Name: Diomede's Boots Attack: N/A Defence: N/A Special: N/A Location: N/A Description: N/A Name: The Warwalker's Boots Attack: 5 Defence: 7 Special: N/A Location: Epic loot from Chieftain Horgrak Description: Carnus the Warwalker was a dreaded general. It is said that where he walked, death and destruction quickly followed. This is perhaps the source of the legends associated with his boots and their supposed abilities to infuse their wearer with Carnus' might. Name: Adamantite Boots Attack: 4 Defence: 10 Special: N/A Location: Rare loot from Cheifitain Horgrak Description: Boots made from Adamantite are extremely rare. Once the Kingdoms mines were depleted of that valuable metal the monarch order all Adamantite gauntlets and boots to be melted down so that more breastplates could be fashioned instead. Rings Name: Garnet ring Attack: 1 Defence: 1 Special: N/A Location: Uncommon loot from Chieftain Gorgrak and can be bought from the Bazaar for 2500 (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: N/A Name: Bandit Ring Attack: 2 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Uncommon loot from Ataxes. Description: The simple enchantment of this ring no doubt gave the bandit a valuable advantage in fights against similarly skilled opponents Name: White Opal ring Attack: 3 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar once you reach the Fallows. Description: N/A Name: Pearl Ring Attack: 5 Defence: 5 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar once you reach the Fallows. Description: N/A Shields Name: Barrel Lid Attack: 0 Defence: 2 Special: N/A Location: Loot from Mazalu. (Boss) Description: The lid of a wooden barrel, once used to secure turnips, ow employed as a makeshift shield. Not the most efficient means of protection but its better than nothing Name: Small Shield Attack: 1 Defence: 3 Special: N/A Location: Bought from the Bazaar for 500 gold. Description: N/A Name: Medium Shield Attack: 2 Defence: 4 Special: N/A Location: Buy in the Bazaar for 1500 (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: N/A Name: Tower Shield Attack: 2 Defence: 6 Special: N/A Location: In the Bazaar once you reach the Fallows Description: N/A Name: Batwing Shield Attack: 4 Defence: 10 Special: N/A Location: Epic loot from Cheiftane Hograk Description: The blacksmith who fashioned it was inspired by a children's tale about a monsters whose wings were said to be like a shield of steel. Mounts Name: Plough Horse Attack: 2 Defence: 4 Special: Equine Might Increases Players Defence by 2. Location: Get it in the Tutorial. Description: A strong and enduring teed, bred and raised for farm work, not ideal for charging off into battle, but better than walking. Name: Solus Attack: 5 Defence: 5 Special: Insight: Increases Critical Hit chance by 2% Location: You gain this mount upon beating General Grune the first time. Description: The blue dragon whelp gazes out at the world with curious, intelligent eyes. He seems to understand every word you say to him and in battle he has the uncanny ability to anticipate your commands before you give them Name: Tiger Attack: 3 Defence: 7 Special: Pouce: Reduces Damage taken by 35% Location: In the Bazaar for 50,000 Gold (Once you reach Faedark Valley) Description: It appears that whilst most of these animals were savage and untamed. the bandits trained a few to serve as mounts. You feel a little nervous about riding a mount with teeth and claws capable of rending your flesh but it seems docile enough Name: Unicorn Attack: 9 Defence: 4 Special: Charge: Increases damage by 15% Location: Rare loot from Mazalu Description: Hunters sometimes stalk unicorns hoping to capture them or kill them for their horns. This almost invariably turn out bad for them however. Though children stories depict them as frolicking creatures, a charge from a unicorns horn is deadly. Name: Tiresias Attack: 12 Defence: 12 Special: Tiresias' Breath: Increase Damage by 25% Location: Bought in the Limited time offers for 30 Planet Coins Description: Tiresias was considered the wisest of all dragons. He did his best to guide man and wyrm alike towards peace, but no avail. When the first dragon war ended he withdrew to a hidden place and slumbered. Now he has returned to fight evil Name: Pegasus Attack: 15 Defence: 10 Special: Areial Assult: Increase Critial chance by 5% Location: Craft recopies, You need all 7 flutes. Description: Rich nobles and powerful rulers will pay almost anything to procure one of these winged horses. They are impressive symbols of one's wealth and the thought of flying across the sky is tempting indeed. They are smart and usually evade capture.